


The Instinct for Self Preservation

by degenerateworm



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Ambiguous friends to lovers, But without grossness and germs cuz he's a robot, Comfort No Hurt, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sickfic, Technobabble, Workaholic Geordi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/degenerateworm/pseuds/degenerateworm
Summary: While on a routine away mission, Data gets infected with a computer virus. Subsequently, Geordi has to figure out how to care for a sick android.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 16
Kudos: 116
Collections: To Boldly Gift: Fics 2020





	The Instinct for Self Preservation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangesaturday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangesaturday/gifts).



> Soooo... I actually had this fic half written already. Then I learned I had to pinch-hit in the fic exchange for the talented strangesaturday, and it motivated me to finish it.
> 
> The prompt was DaForge in an unusual scenario. I’ve never seen a DaForge sickfic/snifflefic before, although if someone has I really want to read it and you should absolutely link me. I hope that's unusual enough! 
> 
> The title is taken from a line in episode 7x18 in TNG. Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT 3/13/21 airborneranger63 drew fanart of this fic! Check it here: https://airborneranger63.tumblr.com/post/645573613824638977/shoutout-to-the-instinct-for-self-preservation-for SO ADORABLE!

The helm of the Starbase _Western_ smelled like mildew and chemical fire.

It was supposed to be an easy mission. In an ideal world, the head engineer and his trusty companion would retrieve lost files from a deserted station, investigate the disappearance of the crew, have an exciting romp, and transport back home in time for dinner. Another day, another mystery solved by this unstoppable duo.

Of course, Geordi had been in Starfleet long enough to know that these types of assignments didn’t always go as planned. Actually, they almost never go as planned.

But of all the things, he just… didn’t expect _this._

“Don’t sit up.” Geordi said, and placed a hand on Data’s chest, easing him back to the floor. “That was quite a blast you took, up in the server room.”

“I do not have a memory log on file for the last nine minutes and fifty-four seconds. There was a blast?”

“Yeah.” Geordi laughed weakly, “I had to use one of the dolleys to wheel you out of the smoke.”

Data squinted, the humor of the situation lost on him. 

“...What caused the explosion?” Data stared at the ceiling. He almost looked dazed.

“Not sure, exactly.” Geordi shook his head, “I was about to tap into the system, when you jumped in front of me and it just...blew up. Someone really didn’t want us looking at those files, I guess.”

“I see.” Data paused, “I am grateful that you are safe.”

“Sure am. I mean, at _your_ expense, though.” Geordi sighed, “You know, just because you aren’t human, doesn’t mean you should just go running into explosions like that.”

“You would prefer I did not protect you from the blast?” Data asked innocently.

“Well, _no_ , I didn’t say that. Look, I am grateful. It’s just…” Geordi tutted, “You’re not invincible, Data.”

“I am aware of that. But I am irrefutably less fragile than you are.” Data looked at Geordi. “May I sit up, now?”

“Wait a second, your MR fluid might need time to equalize.” Geordi leaned over Data and grabbed his tricorder. “Can I check your vitals?”

“Of course.”

Data, ever the model patient, laid perfectly still while Geordi diligently inspected him. There were some burns here and there— nothing irreparable. Still, the sight disquieted Geordi. He knew Data felt no pain, but he hated the idea that he would allow himself to be damaged so recklessly.

“Shall I run an additional self diagnostic?” Data said, after a moment.

“Sure.” Geordi muttered, distracted.

From the cursory examination, Geordi could assume that all of Data’s primary systems were functional. There seemed to be no internal damage from the blast, and, without cracking into Data’s CPU, it looked like his basic mechanical readouts were normal.

“Did you find anything in your diagnostic?” Geordi asked, folding his tricorder and setting it aside.

“No. Nothing aside from the memory bank failure.” 

“Well, that’s a good sign. Why don’t you try sitting up now?” Geordi placed a hand behind Data, coaxing him into a sitting position. 

A second after he fully sat up, Data keeled, and began to topple into Geordi’s arms.

“Whoa there!” Geordi just barely had the strength to keep himself from getting pushed down by Data’s deceptively heavy weight. “What’s happening?”

“I do not know.” Data weakly groped for the floor, and Geordi assisted him in laying back down. “I have never experienced this before. It seemed…as if the room was spinning.”

“You got dizzy?”

“I suppose that could be an accurate description.” Data raised his eyebrows, “I am finding it challenging to orient myself properly.”

Geordi frantically grabbed his tricorder again, re-examining Data’s diagnostics. He must’ve missed something.

“Your gyroscope could’ve gotten misaligned… or… hmm.“ Geordi mumbled to himself, fumbling with the device.

“What the—? I swear I checked this a minute ago…” Geordi placed his palm on Data’s chest. The fabric of his uniform was warm. “Your processors are overheating like crazy. You’re up a whole five degrees!”

“That is rather concerning. I will attempt to divert extra coolant to the main processors.”

“Do you feel anything else? Anything besides dizzy?”

“I do not know.” Data shook his head, “Memory capacity is insufficient for a complete re-diagnostic.”

Geordi sucked in a breath.

“At this rate, you’ll have component failure if you get any warmer.” Geordi tapped his comm, “La Forge to Enterprise, do you read me?”

Static. Geordi felt a rush of panic, then, a broken voice.

“ _-eordi, this is the Enterpr—_ ” Someone said from his comm, possibly Riker, but it was too garbled to be sure, “ _...—rything okay down there?_ ”

“How quick can you guys get here?” Geordi replied, slightly frantic, “We have an emergency. Transport us to engineering as soon as you can.”

“ _Roger th—….couple hours at least—._ ” The voice responded, then dissolved into a droning, empty signal.

“A couple hours…” Geordi repeated, then turned to his friend.

“Hang in there, Data. The Enterprise isn’t back from orbit yet, but they will be soon.” Geordi reassuringly laid a hand on Data’s shoulder, “Then we can get you fixed up in engineering.”

“Fixed up.” Data repeated, “You believe I am broken?”

“No, no— you’re…” Geordi shook his head, searching for an answer, “I think you might be sick.”

“Sick.” Data repeated, “I do not get sick.”

“Well, not sick as in ‘the flu’ kind of sick.” Geordi mused, setting the tricorder in his lap. “But the only explanation I can think of is a virus. I can’t find anything else wrong.”

“A compelling theory.” Data said contemplatively, “Unlikely, though. My antivirus is highly sophisticated.”

“But not impossible. They might’ve had a virus dormant in the security database, could’ve infected you during the power surge...” Geordi sighed. “Maybe it was installed there to make sure the system wasn’t compromised. I can’t believe I didn’t think of that...”

“I will begin a more thorough diagnostic.” Data suggested, “In the meantime it may be best for me to reduce unnecessary processes.”

Geordi sighed, “That’s a good idea. Get some rest. I’ll talk to you in a few hours, then.”

  


* * *

  


The time passed agonizingly slowly. Especially when his only conversation partner was in low-power mode, and unable to speak.

Restless, Geordi kept himself busy. He managed to rip out extra coolant from replicators around the base, as well as investigate the last working computers for any trace of malicious coding. He found nothing substantial, and it was becoming frustrating not knowing exactly what was wrong with Data.

“...Geordi?” Data called.

Geordi rushed over from the panel he was examining.

“What is it? Everything okay?” 

“Yes. I merely… did not sense your presence.” Data’s eyes stayed closed while he spoke, “I wished to confirm you were still here.”

Geordi smiled softly at that, half endeared and half concerned. He kicked aside loose debris, and sat down beside Data.

“Don’t worry, I’m still here.” 

“I am incapable of worry.”

“Right.”

Silence. Data was power-saving again, and Geordi was alone. He looked down. Data was motionless, likely because all his superfluous and human-like behaviours were for aesthetic purposes. No synthetic breathing, no movement under his eyelids, no twitch of his mouth. If he was human, you’d think he was dead. 

The thought of it sent a wave of nausea through Geordi, and he looked away. Data would be _fine._

  


* * *

  


When they finally transported aboard the Enterprise, Data barely stirred as an engineering team hoisted him onto a worktable. Geordi, however, could hardly stay still long enough to muster a ‘thank you’ to Riker’s greeting before he got right to work. The more time he wasted, the more time the virus had to replicate inside of Data’s systems and ravage his neural network.

It took hours of work to even diagnose the problem, but eventually, a very sleep deprived Geordi and his staff deemed it a previously unidentified, sophisticated form of malware. Its exact function wasn’t known, but the general consensus was that it was meant to corrupt data storage equipment, protecting the sensitive information on the _Western’s_ network by overheating invasive devices. However, it was difficult to speculate exactly what systems of Data’s could be impacted by the issue, since the virus was clearly intended for less complicated machines.

Because of this, they agreed to outfit Data with precautionary augmentations. Never before had Geordi felt more like Beverly Crusher than he did while wearing heat-proof gloves, surgically installing rubber thermal protectors over every sensitive chip in Data’s body and transplanting new coolant reserves. He even had an assistant, who responded appropriately everytime he said “tweezers,” “wire cutters,” “soldering iron.” 

Geordi finished by embedding a small temporary stabilizer underneath Data’s spasming gyroscopic sensors, so he would at least be safe to walk around for short periods of time; however, he would need to be relieved of duty until he was well again. The safety protocols were functional, but highly fragile. With too much activity Data could be at risk of component failure despite them.

After their team isolated what files of the virus they could, work would immediately begin on developing an antivirus. Geordi found some relief in that, confident the task would be accomplished but unsure how long it would take. A day at least. Until he had his penicillin, Data would have to ‘sweat it out’ with his own firewall— and stay away from connecting to any external systems, lest he spread it. Someone suggested they power Data down for the time-being, but there was no way to predict how the virus would react. 

Geordi feared it could cause another power surge, or worse, irreparably harm Data.

So that left the problem of what to do with a very sick android who never had to rest a day in his life. The only option left was…

“You are going to quarantine me?” Data cocked his head, confused, “But I am not infectious to anyone.”

“Well, not to any person,” Geordi shook his head, “But we don’t know if you’re contagious to computers. I know it’s annoying, but really, you should be resting anyway.”

“I do not see why that is necessary,” Data insisted, “I am feeling much better thanks to your help. I am confident my native antivirus can—”

As Data tried to stand from the workbench, he stumbled, struggling to fully coordinate himself. Geordi jumped under his arm to support him.

“Whoaaaa, settle down cowboy. See?” Geordi tutted, “Just give it a day and we’ll have you good as new. But for now, you need to _rest_.”

“Perhaps… I will wait a few more hours to allow my systems to accommodate these changes.” Data reluctantly agreed, “I will beam directly to my quarters.”

“Ohhh, no you don’t,” Geordi patted Data’s shoulder, “You’re gonna stay in _my_ quarters. I want to keep an eye on you.”

“Geordi, that is hardly necessary.” Data said, but Geordi was already walking with him in the direction of his own room, “Spot will keep me company while I recover.”

“I’m not worried about you being lonely, Data. I’m worried about you being reckless,” Geordi said, “But Spot is welcome to stay in my room if you want. Otherwise, I can give her to Barclay for a few days.”

“Reckless?” Data said. If he had any tone, it’d be incredulous.

“Yeah. I mean, you jumped in front of that explosion like it was nothing, and then expected to start walking right away.” Geordi replied, “How do I know you aren’t gonna go straight to trying to work and overextend yourself?”

“I am more than capable of gauging my own capacity for activity.” Data said, “As your senior officer, I disagree with your assessment.”

“Too bad, as Chief Engineer and _your doctor_ , what I say goes.” Geordi shrugged, “Captain’s on my side with this one.”

“I see.” Data blinked, unable to refute that, “In that case, I will ask that you please contact Reginald for me.”

  


* * *

  


All Data requested was his PADD, preinstalled with a large library of books since it had to be taken off the main network, and a sketchbook and pencil. Geordi found this request pretty easy to comply with, and it only took thirty minutes or so to give Spot to Barclay and gather Data’s items.

When Geordi returned, his friend was sitting in the middle of his bed, processing his surroundings.

“I know, it’s weird.” Geordi said as he entered, Data’s attention snapping to him, “You’ve never been sick before.”

“That is correct. I find that I am unsure of how one should act when they are ‘sick,’ ” Data furrowed his brow, “I cannot cough or sneeze.”

“Well, for starters, you should lay down to avoid stressing out your navigational system. It’s working overtime right now.” Geordi sat on the edge of the bed, and placed Data’s possessions on the nightstand. Data complied, and laid on his back above the covers.

“How are you feeling right now? Do you need anything?”

“I feel strange.” Data explained, staring at the ceiling, “I find that I am still ‘dizzy’, as I was earlier, but less so than before. My CPU speed is severely limited. Thoughts appear to be occurring to me at a slower pace than I am accustomed to.”

“Yeah, you could see longer processing times for a bit. Let me know if you start freezing up, though.” Geordi reached out, and felt Data’s cheek with the back of his hand, “You’re still pretty warm. It’s like you have a fever.”

“I am aware that my internal sensors are reading a heightened temperature output, however,” Data tilted his head to look at Geordi, “My neural net is giving me conflicting feedback. I have a sensation of coldness.”

Geordi snorted, “Aw hell, then you even have chills.”

“Chills?” Data twisted up his face.

Geordi smiled and shook his head. He gingerly grabbed a light throw blanket off the foot of his bed. It was thin enough that he didn’t think it would risk overheating him, so he draped it over Data’s body. 

“You should just stay in bed for a while. I’m gonna go check on engineering one more time.”

  


* * *

  


At this point, Geordi had no idea how long he’d been awake. He’d definitely spent more time in engineering than he meant to, distracted with debugging antivirus software, on top of his regular duties that had gone unaccomplished in the past 36 hours due to the unforeseen circumstances.

“Geordi, what are you doing awake?” A familiar voice chimed from behind him. He swiveled in his chair to find Deanna there, hands clasped behind her back, “You’re tired.”

“Me? Hah, I’m just starting to actually make headway on this work.” He gestured to his monitor, “Besides, I could ask you the same thing.”

“You’ve also made headway on your fifth cup of coffee, it looks like.” Deanna pointed behind him, and Geordi shrugged sheepishly, “I was at Ten Forward with Beverly, but I was on my way to bed. I could feel your fatigue down the hall, Geordi.”

Right, empathic. It was no use lying to Deanna.

“Look, it’s just— This is really important.” Geordi stammered, rubbing his jaw. Deanna gently placed a hand on his shoulder, and he untensed.

“Data is going to be fine.” She said reassuringly, “You aren’t of any help to him if you’re exhausted, too.”

“You have a point,” Geordi sighed. Hadn’t he just been scolding Data for neglecting self-care? But if he could just write _one more_ line of code, he’d just— “I don’t like seeing him like this.”

“I know.” Deanna said, “But I’m willing to bet he doesn’t want you running yourself ragged, either.”

“You...” Geordi smiled weakly, “You’re right, as usual.”

  


* * *

  


The lights were off in Geordi’s quarters when he returned. They turned off automatically at 20:00, since after Geordi removed his VISOR he didn’t need them anyway. Why waste electricity? It was only then that he was reminded of the throbbing headache he had, so he made quick work of shedding his uniform, brushing his teeth and setting his VISOR down in the bathroom.

When he entered his bedroom he almost forgot Data was still there, until he heard the soft mechanical hum of his processors, his fans still thrumming at full blast. Geordi wasn’t sure what he expected, but it pained him to know Data was still uncomfortable. 

“Geordi,” Data said. From what Geordi could hear, he was in the exact same position as before, “It is unusual that you are back so soon.”

“I was working for five hours, Data. I’d hardly call that soon.” Geordi laughed.

“On average, when you work overtime, you work for eight or more hours,” Data retorted, “I did not expect you until 03:00.”

Classic Data. “Sorry I left you so long. You feeling okay?” 

Geordi sat on the edge of the bed, unsure of whether he should lay down there or if he should take the couch. Him and Data had shared sleeping quarters on numerous occasions, but never in his own bed. Not that Data would _care_ , but Geordi still wondered if it would be inconsiderate.

“I feel largely the same. As ordered, I have remained in bed.” Data said, “I practiced renaissance art styles in my sketchbook, however, my pencil broke.”

“Why didn’t you grab one from my desk?” Geordi asked quizzically.

“As I mentioned, I was ordered to remain in the bed.”

“Oh my God,” Geordi laughed, “Well, thanks for taking it so seriously.”

“The thought crossed my mind that I may override your orders,” Data mused, “However, I did not want you to be cross with me.”

“Aw, Data,” Geordi patted his leg, “I wouldn’t be angry. Just really annoyed.”

“Neither is preferable.” Data replied, “Are you going to ‘rest’ as well?”

Geordi yawned, “Yeah, it’s my bed-time. I can sleep on the couch though, I just wanted to check on you.”

“It is my understanding that sleeping on a couch as opposed to a mattress, which is intended for sleep, would be strenuous on the spine,” Data said, “And that you already have a multitude of spinal issues associated with your medical demographics, such as your age and profession.”

“Gee, eloquent way to say I’m old.”

“I did not say you were old.” Data retorted, “However, it would be a more logical solution that I remain in power-saving mode on the couch, and you sleep in your bed, as I have no preference for comfort, and you do.”

“Hmm.” Geordi grinned, “I dunno, you could sneak away pretty easily if you didn’t need to get past me to leave.”

“I assure you I would not do that.” Data said, deadpan, “However, if your lack of faith in me is a concern, why do you not also rest on the bed? It is spacious enough for two people.”

“It is a queen size.” Geordi thought for a moment, “Alright, but let me know if you need more space.”

Data nodded, and Geordi got under the covers. When he laid down he immediately felt his latent fatigue, the coffee high suddenly crashing down upon him. He faced the opposite direction of Data, arms tucked under his pillow. All things considered, he had plenty of room.

“Night, Data.”

“Goodnight, Geordi.”

  


* * *

  


“Geordi?” He heard Data say beside him, his voice barely above a whisper, “I apologize for waking you.”

“It’s okay.” Geordi rubbed his eyes, and rolled over, “What is it Data?”

“I feel different.” Data explained, “I feel much colder. You said to mention if I was ‘freezing up.’ Is this what you meant?”

“Not exactly,” Geordi reached out and felt Data’s face. It _was_ significantly cooler than earlier. Perhaps Data’s firewall was actually doing a good job breaking down the malicious software. “Are you having drops in CPU speed?”

“Occasionally.” Data replied, his head turned to look at Geordi, “The virus is hidden remarkably well, I am using approximately 60 terrabytes to analyze individual files and overwrite it with backups.”

“Damn, that is a lot of space. One second, let me get my tricorder.”

Geordi got up, and returned a minute later with his VISOR on and tricorder in hand. Remarkably, he wasn’t at all miffed at Data waking him; in fact, he felt some kind satisfaction that Data would let him know as soon as something felt wrong. It took a tremendous amount of trust.

“Let’s take a look.” Geordi said reassuringly, tinkering with his tricorder. It didn’t seem urgent or serious, but Data obviously wanted him to check. It must be scary to be unaware of something happening in his own body, when he was normally aware of every minute change.

“Actually, your specs are looking a little better than earlier.” Geordi observed, “But it seems like your neural net is diverting some power to memory, and it’s adapting, so it’s overcompensating to keep your temperature down. That might be why you’re cold.”

“I suppose that would make sense.”

“Do you want a more thorough checkup? We can beam to engineering…”

“No, that is not necessary. I trust you.” Data replied, “I apologize. I feel less… articulate, than I typically am.”

“Heh, you might just be a little dazed. That’s normal. Your neural net is overwriting a lot of pathways right now.” Without thinking, Geordi brushed some hair from Data’s face, which had slowly become unkempt the longer he’s laid down.

“You… are warm.” Data said simply, leaning into the touch. It was like his neural net was driving him to seek out external heat.

“Do you need another blanket?” Geordi asked, leaving his hand where it was. Data’s bioplast was cool to the touch; it seemed to him the equivalent of a fever breaking.

“I have too little heat output to effectively insulate.” Data said. Geordi wasn’t sure if that was entirely true, but Data continued, “Perhaps…”

“Yeah? What can I do?”

“May I request that you sleep closer to me?” Data asked.

Geordi’s throat went dry and his brain emptied. Him and Data were close enough that he had no immediate objections to providing him with some body heat, but nevertheless, the prospect made Geordi incredibly nervous.

“I apologize if that is an inconsiderate thing to ask.” Data backpedaled, “You have already done a lot for my benefit. Please do not feel obligated.” 

“N-no, it’s no problem Data.” Geordi stammered, “You sure you just don’t want me to turn on the heater?” 

“Would that not make it too warm in this room for your comfort?” 

Data had a point, Geordi liked his bedroom to stay cold or he couldn’t sleep. “You don’t need to worry about that.”

“I am not worried, merely suggesting the most logical solution.”

“The most logical solution is cuddling you for warmth?” Geordi snorted. 

“Hmm. Cuddling, a gesture of romantic or familial affection,” Data contemplated, “Forgive me, I neglected the implicit implications of such an act. I did not intend to suggest something that would make you uncomfortable.” 

“Oh, no, no Data. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.” 

“I do not.” Data replied, “I am merely apologizing.” 

“It doesn’t make me uncomfortable.” Geordi asserted, “But I’m not good at cuddling.” 

“One can be bad at it?” Data asked innocently. 

Geordi laughed, “I guess it wouldn’t matter to you, huh?” 

Geordi took off his VISOR. Data’s attitude towards the situation calmed him somewhat. His inadequacy for intimacy was not on Data’s list of criticisms. He eased himself back into bed, closer to Data now, their sides touching. Geordi fumbled a little, confused about where to place his arms.

Data shifted aside to wrap one arm around Geordi, and gently pulled his friend onto his chest, tucking his face near forehead. Geordi relaxed into the coolness of Data’s body, one hand tucked under his pillow and the other against the nape of Data’s neck. 

“Is this acceptable?” Data asked, slightly muffled by Geordi’s hair. 

It was actually really comfortable. Data was softer than he looked, and Geordi could get used to it. 

“Yeah, this is fine.” Geordi said sleepily. 

“....Geordi?” Data said after a beat. 

“Huh?” 

“We are ‘cuddling’?” 

“I guess so, yeah.” 

“May I ask a personal inquiry?” 

“Sure.” Geordi yawned. 

“Is this a display of affection, or exclusively utilitarian?” 

Geordi smiled, “It can be both.” 

“I see.” Data blinked. He did feel much warmer now. 

Geordi was silent after that, already beginning to drift away. After a moment of consideration, Data adjusted his head, and pressed his lips to Geordi’s temple, just above his vision implant, thinking it the only socially appropriate response he could conjure. However, Geordi only mildly stirred, and then snored softly in return. 

Data re-entered power saving mode, but found a significant percentage of his processing power still focused on holding Geordi in an optimal manner.

  


* * *

  


That morning, Geordi awoke slowly, before suddenly becoming alert to the position he was in. He squirmed, but Data’s arms were locked tightly around him. He was stuck in the android’s affectionate vice grip.

“Data.” Geordi nudged him, and heard Data’s processors speed up, like a computer display coming to life.

“Geordi. Good morning.” Data said, and looked at his friend. He didn’t move his arms.

“Data,” Geordi laughed, “I want to shower. Can you let me go? I’m sweaty.”

“Oh.” Data let go, freeing Geordi, who sat up, stretched his arms and cracked his neck. “I suppose I began to regulate my temperature overnight. I hope it was not too warm.”

“You didn’t notice?”

“Only peripherally. I was extremely busy with cleaning up lingering malicious files,” Data explained, “Among other processes.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re feeling a little better. You are, right?”

“Yes, that is accurate.” Data said, “However, the antivirus software will still be greatly appreciated, so that I may return to my duties.”

“It should be done today.” Geordi said, a little sad Data will have no reason to stay in his quarters anymore.

“May I accompany you to engineering?” Data asked, “Or am I to remain in bed?”

Geordi laughed, “I’ll call them first. If it’s ready, yes, you can come, and we’ll get you healthy again.”

Healthy— such a human descriptor. Data liked it, preferred it, to ‘repaired’ or ‘functional.’

“That is acceptable. I will wait for you to return from your shower.” Data replied, “I will read one of my books.”

“I’ll only be a second.”

  


* * *

  


Geordi was, in fact, in the shower longer than a second. When he returned he had a towel draped around his neck and clean regulation slacks on. He swiped his VISOR from the nightstand, clicking it into position on his face, comm badge and yellow shirt in his other hand.

“LaForge to engineering, good morning.” He said. The ensign on the other end reciprocated his greeting, “How’s our ‘vaccine’ coming?”

“ _Almost done, sir. Could use one final look, though. Also, the warp coils…_ ”

“Don’t worry about those. On my way.” Geordi replied, and clicked the comm off.

“Should I accompany you, then?” Data asked from the bed, watching curiously as Geordi slipped into his shirt.

“Yep, looks like you’re gonna be back to normal in no time.” Geordi grinned at him.

“That is good news.” Data said as he, slowly this time, sat up and pivoted his legs over the edge of the mattress. Geordi flinched, ready to catch Data if he fell. “I believe I will be able to walk by myself now.”

“Alright, take it easy though.” Geordi agreed, and they headed for the door together.

When the exit to his quarters opened, Data seemed reluctant to follow. Geordi furrowed his brow.

“What’s wrong? You okay?” He asked, “Do you need to be beamed there?”

“No, that is not necessary. Nothing is wrong.” Data clarified, “Before we leave, may I ask you one more personal inquiry? I do not wish to ask in front of the engineering staff.”

Geordi considered it, hesitant to keep his staff waiting. Despite that, he let the doors close behind him, and stepped towards Data. 

“Always. What’s up? You nervous?” He asked.

“I cannot be nervous. Rather, I am curious,” Data looked contemplative, “Why… did you go to such lengths to ensure I was not only repaired expeditiously, but insistent upon me being looked after? Surely you are aware I can competently take care of myself. Do you not think I am capable?”

“Oh, no way, Data. Nothing like that. Listen, I know you’re more than capable…” Geordi bit the inside of his cheek, “How do I explain this?”

“When someone you care about is hurting, or sick, or whatever, you wanna be there for them. I was worried about you, not because you can’t handle it, but…” Geordi continued, “Because I really care about you, and _I_ felt better knowing you weren’t alone.”

“Ah, I see.” Data nodded, “Then I would like to extend my appreciation to you, for taking care of me.”

“Anytime, Data. You’re my…” Geordi trailed off. He patted Data’s shoulder, “My best friend.”

“As are you, Geordi. You are my most treasured companion aboard the Enterprise.” Data blinked, so earnest despite his monotonous delivery, “I believe I understand. On the _Western,_ you were not upset at my saving you, but rather, disconcerted at the potential of losing me, and thus frustrated at what seemed to be my lack of self-preservation, and your foresight.”

“You get it.” Geordi smiled.

“Yes. I believe I have experienced something similar.” Data said, much to Geordi’s surprise.

“Seriously?”

“In the past, I have had opinions towards your… less than optimal work habits, that bear a likeness to that description.” Data said, “We both seem to lack self-interest, to the disapproval of the other.”

Geordi laughed, “I guess we do! We should work on that.”

“Noted. I will consider it next time.”

“Likewise,” Geordi said. Then, unprompted, he wrapped his arms around Data, who merely looked down at him. “I’m just glad you’re okay, though.”

“The sentiment is mutual.” Data replied, and mimicked Geordi, hugging him back. 

“Are you indicating that you would like to cuddle again?” Data asked, confused. Geordi chuckled and pulled back.

“Maybe later. For now, I want to get you back to work. You had to be bored to death sitting in that room all night.”

“I would not describe it that way, but I suppose I did lack stimulation.” Data replied.

They continued chatting all the way back to engineering, as well as through Data’s relatively painless procedure. The hardest part was actually removing the rubber safeties. Otherwise, the antivirus seemed to sweep what Data’s firewall couldn’t handle, and he was good as new, with an updated antivirus and a more resistant neural net to boot.

When he was finally done, Data spoke to Geordi from the workbench as the assistant staff dispersed.

“Geordi?”

“Data?” He replied, while entering some final notes into a terminal.

“We have agreed to be more self-serving for the benefit of the other, correct?”

“We can certainly try.” Geordi turned to him, “Why?”

“You said we could ‘cuddle’ again later. I noticed I have much to learn about the subject, and would like to attempt it again, perhaps today.” Data suggested, “However, I would be receptive if being ‘sick’ is a prerequisite to cuddling, and we are therefore unable to.”

“Data, you don’t have to be sick for me to care for you.” Geordi snickered, “But do you actually mean that, or do you just want me to work less than twelve hours tonight?”

Data tilted his head, and then repeated what Geordi said to him the previous night, 

“It can be both.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to read the [other amazing fics that are part of the Boldly Gifting 2020 event!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BoldlyGifting2020/works)
> 
> My tumblr [@third--of--five](https://third--of--five.tumblr.com/)


End file.
